The Fire That Couldn't Burn
by BL4CK R4BBIT
Summary: Len and Miku are childhood friends. Len was banished from his family for not being able to use fire magic. 6 years later, he comes home. How will Miku react to Len who has changed so much in the past years.
1. The Fire That Couldn't Burn

_**The Fire That Couldn't Burn**_

BL4CK R4BBIT- Hey everyone!

Miku- We're back with a new story!

Len- Now before we begin, we would like to clear some things up

BL4CK R4BBIT- The idea of this story was from the anime Kaze no Stigma!

Miku- The Hatsune family has a HUGE estate

Len- In this chapter Miku is 10, I am 11, and Rin is 9

Kaito- I am old

Len-Miku is cute

**Miku blushed**

Miku- Aww Len…

BL4CK R4BBIT- Anyways, let's start the story!

**The atmosphere was heavy**

**All our family members were on the ground**

_Why? Why did I do it?_

**Len, my cousin was on the floor across from me**

**He got shot down from just one attack**

**He looked at me in defeat**

"It's yours Miku." He replied sadly

**My father Kaito and mother Meiko stood up and talked with Len's Mother Neru**

**They all looked at him**

**Slowly, everyone left the room**

My family was the Hatsune family. We are a family of fire magic users.

We were the main family but we were not the strongest. We were only second strongest to the Kagamines. But they still supported us.

**Len just sat there all alone.**

**I put my hand on his shoulder**

"It's all right Len. You can have it."

**He shook his head**

"I lost… the sword is rightfully yours… I'm just weak…"

"No you're not Len…"

"Look at me… I am a Kagamine but I can't even use fire magic"

"Well…"

"I'm just a fire that can't burn anything..."

**He smiled.**

His blond hair swayed to one side and revealed his eyes

His eyes were like none others.

**Full of regret and sadness**

"You're right. I'm just being paranoid"

**Len gave a small laugh**

"Yup"

**I stood up**

"HEY! I AM NOT PARANOID"

"But you just admitted it…"

"Well…"

"Then are you an idiot?"

"…"

**Just then, Kaito, Meiko, and Neru came in**

"Len… We need to talk" said Kaito in a serious tone

"As you wish"

**Neru looked at me**

**It seemed like she cried.**

**Her eyes were moist**

"Miku dear… could you leave us for a moment?"

**I nodded and went to my room**

**I waited for them to finish**

**I wanted to play with Len some more.**

**I was about to get something to eat when Rin, Len's sister busted through the door**

"MIKU! MIKU!"

"What's wrong Rin?" I asked

"IT'S LEN!"

"Calm down. What about Len?"

**Rin sobbed**

"HE'S LEAVING!"

"What! It might just be a little trip Rin."

"NO! HE'S LEAVING HOME!"

"W-where did you hear this?"

"F-from K-Kaito sama"

**I got up and rushed out the door**

**I stormed to my father's room**

**Kaito, Meiko, and Neru were sitting together**

"FATHER!"

"Miku… watch your tone…" replied Kaito calmly

"I HEARD LEN WAS LEAVING!"

"He's not leaving." Said Meiko

**I sighed with relief**

"Rin must have heard wrong"

"She did" nodded Kaito "We banished him"

**I just stood there**

"B-banished?"

"He lacked to power to control fire. He is no longer my son" Said Neru

"BUT HE'S YOUR SON!"

"MIKU! QUIET!" yelled Kaito

"Len is now not a member of the Hatsune family. Or the branch family of the Kagamines." Said Meiko

**I fell to my knees sobbing**

"How could you send him away? He was my friend…"

"Miku… please understand. We of the Hatsune family need strong people in the Kagamine and other branch families to support us. Anyone useless will only get in our way." Said Kaito

"For that reason you banish him?" I asked harshly

"We had no other choice"

**I ran out without turning back.**

"Len…"

**I ran as quickly as possible to see if I could still catch up to Len**

**I reached him just as he was about to leave.**

"LEN!" I called

**He turned around and smiled at me**

"Hey Miku… I'm guessing you heard what happed to me"

"How could they? Come back with me and help me persuade them to let you stay!"

**He shook his head**

"Sorry Miku… but I'm banished…"

"What kind of reasoning is that you idiot?" I cried

**Rin came running toward us**

"NII-SAN!" cried Rin

"Oh… Hey there Rin…" said Len calmly

"Nil-san… Don't go…"

"Don't worry Rin… I'll see you soon. It's not a goodbye" replied Len

"When? When can I see you again?" I asked

"Who knows?"

**My brother Mikuo ran towards us and pulled me and Rin away**

"Mikuo? What are you doing?"

"Miku… don't talk to this disgrace"

"Don't call him a disgrace!"

**I looked at Len**

**He just smiled and turned**

**Big tears dripped down my face**

"LEN! PROMISE ME YOURE GONNA COME BACK"

**He turned around.**

**Len looked at me, then Rin, then Mikuo**

**His eyes were once again full of sadness**

"I can't promise anything…"

**With that, he ran away**

**Mikuo let me go**

**I fell to my knees again and cried**

**Mikuo looked at me.**

"Let's go Miku. It's time for the ceremony."

**Rin looked at me in sadness**

"Nii-san is coming back right?"

**I wiped my tears**

"He better come back. Or I'm going to drag him back"

**I turned around and went into the family shrine**

**I knelt in front of a sword and my father**

"Are you ready Miku?"

"Yes father."

**Kaito raised up his hands**

"O' guardian of fire… please give your blessing to my daughter Miku… and lend her your powers!"

**The sword rose and burst into flames**

"Miku… take hold of the sword"

"Cautiously, I took hold of the sword"

"Our family is a family of fire users as you know. We cannot get hurt by fire and we can use fire magic."

**I nodded**

"We are currently the strongest family. You are chosen as the next successor. The guardian of fire has accepted you and has given you his blessing. The sword you are holding his called Ignis. It is the pact you and the guardian of fire share"

"I understand father"

"Good… now make me proud unlike Len"

**I flinched at the statement**

_Len... I will bring you back no matter what_


	2. The Storm

_**The Storm**_

_**6 Years later**_

**I ran up to the monster and kept on slashing him with my burning sword Ignis**

"Come on… Why won't you burn?"

The monster was a like a giant wolf. The claws were almost a foot long and its fur was pitch black

**The monster rushed at me**

**Quickly I jumped in the air and shot a few fireballs at it.**

**The monster moaned and dissolved into dust**

"HA! That'll teach you to growl at me!"

**I slowly went back home**

**I reached the front gates**

"I'm home!" I called

**Rin ran up to me**

"Welcome home Miku! Your friend is here!"

"Friend?"

**Rin nodded her head**

"She's in your room"

"Thanks Rin"

**I quickly ran to my room**

**I opened the door to see my pink haired friend Luka on the floor**

"Luka? What are you doing here?"

**Luka looked up**

"Hmmm… nothing much… I just got some juicy information. Wanna hear?"

"Since you're here anyways… shoot"

**I sat on the bed**

"Rumor has it that a very sexy boy is coming to our school!"

"So?"

"Aren't you a bit interested? You're never going to get a boyfriend at this rate"

"S-shut up!"

"Anyways. Didn't you have someone you liked a long time ago?"

"Uhh yea. But I forgot who he was. I asked Rin but she doesn't know either. I asked my parents and they won't even speak about it."

"What about your aunt Neru?"

"She hasn't visited in a while. Only Rin lives here"

"Didn't she have a son too?"

"Yea… I forgot his name… it was a funny name though…" I tried to think.

_Man… who was he? I keep getting the feeling he was important…_

"Sooo… you interested?" asked Luka

"Interested in what?"

"The new student!"

"Huh? Oh yea... sure"

"His name is Shimizu Len."

"What a weird name huh?"

"What does Shimizu mean?"

"I think it means pure water."

"Hehh? Sounds interesting."

"Mind if I stay the night here?"

"Sure. We can have a sleepover! Go home and get your things!"

"Don't worry about it."

**Luka pulled out a bag with all the necessities**

"Hey… you planned to stay from the beginning didn't you?."

**Luka just smiled and unrolled a sleeping bag**

**I crawled into bed thinking about my cousin who I forgot**

"Maybe I should give Aunt Neru a call…"

**Luka and I lazily went to school**

**I sat at my desk waiting for class to start**

**There was a loud commotion at the 3****rd**** year's room**

"Must be Len… I should go say hi."

**I stood up and went to the classroom**

**I saw Len**

"So that's Len…"

**Len looked up and saw me**

**He walked over**

"Hatsune… Hatsune Miku…"

"Huh? How do you know me?"

**Len smiled**

"You knew me a long time ago…"

All the memories flooded back

"Kagamine? KAGAMINE LEN?" I exclaimed

**Len looked at me and smiled**

"I'm no longer a Kagamine. I am now Shimizu Len."

**The class bell rung.**

"Time for me to get back to class… Len… please come home…"

"It's not my home anymore…"

"Please Len… for your sister..."

**Len looked at me**

"Fine. I'll meet you there."

"Why don't we go together?"

"Sorry. But I have to do something right after school"

"Oh... okay."

**I went home straight after school**

**I waited at the gates to meet Len**

**After a while, Len appeared and stepped inside Hatsune territory**

"It's been a while..." said Len calmly

"A whole six years" I said cheerfully

**My brother Mikuo and his friends Gakupo and Miki came out**

"Look whose back!" said Mikuo

"Ha! The disgrace came back for mercy huh?"

**Miki just looked at them**

**She never looked at Len in the eyes**

"Guys… stop saying mean things… we should be happy that he's back…"

"Shut up Miki. The weak should never come back" barked Mikuo

**A ball of fire appeared in his hands.**

**Gakupo joined in**

**Len pushed Miki to the side**

"Let's go Miku."

"Huh? But"

"DON'T THINK YOU'RE GETTING PASSED US!" Yelled Gakupo

**Gakupo and Mikuo shot intense balls of fire at Len**

"LEN!" Miki and I yelled

**Len yawned and looked at the ball of fire**

"What a pain. This is the greeting I get after six years?"

**Water appeared in front of Len**

"W-water magic?" I asked

"But water magic is weak beyond imagination! It was usually used for healing arts." Said Miki

"So in other words… Len is at a disadvantage even though its water vs. fire?"

**Miki looked fearfully**

**Len closed his eyes**

**The water compressed and shot towards the fire**

**It cut through the fire and shot towards Mikuo and Gakupo**

**They jumped out of the way but a tree fell down after getting hit**

"You're match for me…" said Len "Give up"

"IN YOUR DREAMS!" Yelled Mikuo

**He and Gakupo gathered up all their energy and made one huge fire ball**

"DIE!" yelled Mikuo

**The fire ball headed towards Len**

**If Len moved, Miki and I would get hit**

**Len just smiled**

"This is all you've got?"

**He held up his hand**

**A small orb of water appeared**

"LEN!" I yelled

**The fire hit the small ball of water and created steam**

**The steam cleared and Len was completely fine**

"N-no way" stammered Mikuo

**Mikuo and Gakupo collapsed from exhaustion **

**Len opened his eyes**

"My turn…"

"STOP!" shouted a voice

Len, Miki, and I turned around

**Kaito and Meiko walked over to us**

"Len… you're back" said Kaito weakly

"I'm not back. I'm only here to see my sister."

"Len… I heard so much about you… how strong you got." Said Meiko

**I turned to Meiko**

"You knew? How?"

"Len is now a person who fights evil spirits like you. He's well known in America."

"Wow…"

**Kaito looked at Len**

"So did you get better at fire magic?"

**Len looked at him coldly**

"Not a chance in hell."

"Then how are you fighting with spirits?" asked Meiko

"I found out what I was really good at."

"What?" asked Kaito?

**Mikuo and Gakupo got up weakly**

"Mikuo! Gakupo! What happened to you?" asked Meiko

**Mikuo glared at Len**

"HE DID IT!"

**Kaito looked at Len in surprise**

"How dare you!"

**A large dragon made of fire appeared**

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY SON?"

"Hey…. Calm down"

_This is not good… Dad's going all out. Dads the strongest in our family. Nobody can match up to him…_

**The dragon of fire charges at Len**

**Len just held up his hand**

"You still have ways to go Kaito-sama"

"What?" he asked in confusion

**Len made a ball of water appear**

**The water engulfed the dragon**

**Kaito fell to his knees**

"N-no way… water magic?" stammered Kaito

"KAGAMINE LEN!" shouted Meiko,"How dare you attack the family head?"

"To clear things up, he attacked me"

**Kaito looked at Len**

"How did you get so strong Kagamine?"

**Len glared at both Meiko and Kaito**

"First off. I got stronger because I didn't have you to tell me what to do. And second. I'm no longer Kagamine Len. I am now Shimizu Len. "

"Shimizu? Don't be silly! You are a Kagamine!" shouted a voice

**We all turned around to see Neru**

**Len glared at the three of them**

"Me? A Kagamine? I was a Kagamine. But no more."

"My son…" said Neru weakly

"I am not your son either."

**I looked at Len**

"Len… please"

**He put a hand on my shoulder**

**He returned his gaze to Neru**

"I loved you mother. I trusted you. But then I was betrayed."

"Len"

"I did everything to please you. I worked hard. But all you saw me as was a failure"

**Just then, Rin came outside and saw Len**

"Huh? Who are you?"

**Len just stood there and smiled at Rin**

"Hey there Rin. You grew up so much…"

**Rin's eye widened**

"Len… nii… san?"

**She ran and hugged Len**

"Please Len… spend the night here." Asked Kaito

"Even though I'm not part of the family?"

"Yes… I want to talk with you"

"I'm not the weakling you once thought I was."

**Len turned around and went inside with Rin**

The gentle fire that couldn't burn was now a storm that had no mercy.


	3. A Fire Hotter Than The Sun

_**A Fire Hotter Than The Sun**_

**I stood in front of the door**

**I raised my hand to knock but slowly lowered it**

**I sighed slightly**

"Len…"

**I turned to leave when the door opened. Len was right there in front of me**

"Hey Miku. I sensed you in front of the door but you didn't enter so I thought I should let you in" said Len

"Oh… um... I just wanted to talk to you."

"Come in then." Said Len as he opened the door a bit wider

"Thanks." I said as I walked in

"So… What did you want to talk about?" asked Len as he sat down on his bed

**I sat in a chair and smiled**

"It's been six years. I want to know what happened to you."

"Me? Well, after I was… you know… I went under training."

"What kind of training?"

"I trained under a … very strong… mentor…"

"A mentor? You go so strong. I wish I could meet him"

**Len smiled**

"I'm sorry to say but it's not possible"

"Why not?"

"My mentor doesn't walk on this earth."

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that"

**Len just smiled**

"Nah. It's fine."

**An awkward silence was in the air**

**I looked at Len. His blonde hair was tied back into a small ponytail. His white shirt and jeans were clean and fresh. His deep blue eyes were full of emotion. **

**Len saw me looking and smiled.**

"I changed huh?"

**I quickly snapped back into reality**

"Oh! Umm… yea… It's been six years and I missed you."

**Len looked at me slyly**

"Ohh you missed me?"

"I umm…"

**Len sat in front of me and twirled my hair in between his fingers.**

**He brought my hair up to his mouth and kissed it**

**I blushed intensely**

**Len smiled at me**

"I'm just kidding Miku."

"What?"

"I don't like you Miku. I could never like you. I will never like anyone in the Hatsune family"

**I stood up furious**

"I can't believe you! I was hoping you were the same"

"Sorry to disappoint you."

**I stormed outside to my father's room**

**Kaito and Meiko were silently talking as I stormed in**

"Oh! Miku. Perfect timing. Sit down" said Kaito

**I sat down in front of Kaito**

"What is it?"

"We were thinking you should get a bodyguard." Said Meiko

"A body guard? I never needed one before."

"You're growing up and the next head of the family."

"I understand father. Who is my bodyguard?"

**Just then the door opened up**

**Len stood there grinning**

"…so you're the one I'm protecting huh? Kaito said I would be protecting someone but I never thought I would be you"

"Oh yea? Well, I think you're just a weak person"

**Len smiled**

"Well I think you're just a stubborn brat" countered Len

"I AM NOT!"

"Miku… please" said Kaito

"I'm sorry father. But do you trust him?"

"…no… but I want to gain his trust. He would be a powerful ally."

**Len** **nodded**

"So I'm just a tool huh?"

**I turned to Len**

"Why did you accept?"

"Cause… I thought I might be fun to be with you again…"

**My eyes lit up.**

"R-really?"

"And besides. I'm also getting paid" added Len

"What?"

**Len smiled and looked at Kaito**

"It's going to be nice working with you.

**Len got up and left**

**I turned to Kaito**

"DAD!"

"Miku… I did it for you. I want you to be safe."

"But do you trust him"

**Neru appeared from the shadows**

"I do. When I looked into his eyes, I saw he was trustworthy."

**Neru looked at me**

"I know Len changed a lot but please… put happiness back into his life… because I couldn't…"

**Neru broke down and started sobbing**

**Len re-entered the room**

"Oh I forgot something here…"

**He saw Neru crying**

"Something the matter Miss Neru?" asked Len

**Neru looked up**

"Len… please call me mother one more time…"

"But you aren't my mother."

"I'm sorry for all I said Len…"

**Len looked at Neru with eyes full of sadness**

"That was the past…"

"Len… please…"

**Len smiled and kneeled in front of Neru**

"But right now isn't the past. I forgive you."

**He gently hugged her**

"Len… you didn't call me mother…"

"Sorry but… I can't. I was adopted into another family."

"What?"

"I'm part of the Shimizu family."

"B-but I'm your real mother!"

"What's done is done. But I'm sorry… I wish I could call you mother one more time."

**Len walked out**

**I looked back at Neru and ran after him**

**I caught up with Len in the hall.**

"LEN!"

"What is it Miku?"

"Why couldn't you call Neru mother one more time?"

"One thing I learned was that I shouldn't abandon my family. If I call her my mother. Then doesn't that mean I'm denying my current family?"

"Len…"

"But… aren't we your family?"

"You're my family at by blood but not by heart."

"So we are still family?"

**Len smiled and touched my hair**

"In a way, I still am"

**Len smiled . He was so hot. I felt a fire in my heart hotter than any fire I could make.**

**I looked at Len**

_Maybe I just fell in love once I saw you again…_

"L-Len, I think I l-o…"

**Just then, Mikuo ran inside and glared at Len**

"Len… My father is calling you…" he said quickly and walked away

**Len got up **

"It was nice to talk to you after six years."

"Y-yea."

_What was I going to say to him? Was I going to say I loved him? _

**I looked at Len and looked at his face.**

_He changed so much… maybe I might just fall more in love with you… _


	4. The Moment That Should Have Lasted 4ever

_**The Moment That Should Have Lasted Forever**_

**I walked to school with Len by my side**

**I looked shyly at Len**

**Len looked back at me and smiled**

"Something wrong Miku?"

**I quickly turned away.**

"It's nothing. Just walking like this brings back memories"

"Yea."

"Hey Len, did you really mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"When you said you took up the job to be my guard because you wanted to be with me…"

**Len turned away. I couldn't see his face**

"Yea. I meant it"

**Luka came running towards up**

"MIIIIIKKKKUUUU!"

"L-Luka?"

**Len smiled at Luka**

"Oh? Are you a friend of Miku?"

"YUP!" said Luka cheerfully

_**Class**_

**I doodled on my notebook**

**Our teacher Lily was talking about some kind of Japanese poem.**

"When the poem says, 'I need to see you, I've been waiting for you.' What the princess is saying is basically,' get your ass over here right now because I need you.'"

**The whole class laughed**

**I wrote my name and Len's name in my notebook**

**I looked over at Len while I was scribbling. He looked back at me and smiled**

**Lily looked at me**

"Miss Hatsune. Please stop daydreaming about your love life and pay attention to my lesson!"

_Wow, hit the nail on the head on the first shot_

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again"

**I looked back down at my doodles**

**I had unconsciously drew a heart around my name and Len's name**

_Wow… I think I fell in love with you…_

_**After Class**_

**Len waited for me to get my things**

"Kay Len. I'm ready. Let's go home." I said after packing my things

"Why do you girls take so long?" asked Len

"Well… it's cause I need to pack up all my makeup and stuff"

"Make up? Why wear make up to school"

"Well…" I poked my index fingers together," it's to impress someone"

"Impress someone? Oh! You like someone in this school!"

_Bingo. It's you dummy._

"Y-yea."

**I looked down**

"So who do you like?"

"W-well…" I said as I looked up

**Just then, our teacher Lily came up to us**

"Len? Can I have a word with you?" she asked

"Umm well…" He looked at me

"It's all right Len. I'll be waiting for you outside"

**I went outside and waited for 10 minutes**

**Len came out and looked confused**

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Well, she just asked about my personal life"

"Why?" I asked

"Not sure. She just seemed curious. Like you" said Len

**I looked down and blushed**

"Is that a compliment?"

"You decide"

**We slowly went home. I treasured the moment where we were alone**

**I looked at Len**

"Anyways. Where do you live Len?"

"Didn't your father tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I'm going to be living at your house for a while because I'm gonna be the one protecting you"

"…"

_SCORE!_

**Len looked at me**

"Something wrong Miku?"

"Nah... It's nothing" I said cheerfully. "I'll race you home!"

**I ran as fast as possible**

"No fair Miku. You have a head start!"

**He started running**

**We arrived breathless at home laughing like little children**

**Kaito came and greeted us**

"Welcome home Miku. Len."

"Hello father."

"We're home Kaito-sama"

"Anyways. I want a mission for you two."

"A mission?" I asked

"The school has reported an evil spirit inside the school"

"Where is this spirit in the school?" asked Len

"The cafeteria." Said Kaito

"Do you mean the one below ground? This is going to be creepy." I said

"Anyways. When do we start?" asked Len

"Tonight. The spirit comes out only during the night."

**Len bowed**

"As you wish"

"But we just got home from school!"

"Stop complaining and go Miku" said Kaito

Len touched my shoulder gently

"Let's go Miku"

_**Underground Cafeteria**_

**The cafeteria was totally empty. Darkness enveloped the area. Len turned on the light to reveal some kind of creature. **

**It looked just like a normal person but he had fangs and black wings**

"Tch… Youkai. Get ready Miku."

"All right…"

I summoned a ball of fire on my hand. I prepared to throw it but Len quickly stopped me.

"Wait Miku. Someone is there."

**I looked a bit more closely at the Youkai. Behind it, I saw a certain pink haired girl**

"LUKA!" I screamed

"Miku! What's going on?"

"I'll explain …"

**Before I could finish my sentence, the creature shot a ball of dark matter towards me.**

I quickly jumped out of the way

"Len! A bit of help?"

"You got it. I'll take care of the youkai. You go help the girl" said Len as he rushed towards it

**I quickly rushed over to Luka. I checked her body if she was hurt. Once I had made sure that she wasn't I gave a small sigh of relief**

"Good. You're not hurt"

"You could have just asked me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just going to see what the principal hid in his desk until the monster showed up"

"The principal?" I asked

"Shhh... its secret information. Some kids say that they saw him looking at 'magazines'"

"….What the hell are you doing principal?"

**I turned back to Len who shot a ball of water. He missed and hit a pillar.**

"Man… what a pain."

**Len quickly jumped up and made a spear of ice. He threw it at the youkai. The youkai blocked it with his arm but its arm started to freeze. Slowly the youkai began to turn into ice. **

"Ah… so much quieter" stated Len

**Len flicked the ice and the ice shattered along with the Youkai**

**I smiled at Len**

"Another days work done huh?"

**Len smiled sweetly**

"Thanks for your help Miku. You did so much work over there"

"HEY! I WAS…"

"Ummm" said Luka quietly

"What is it?" I asked still enraged

"I think Len hit the supporting pillar with his previous water attack… If we don't get out… the building might collapse…"

"Oh boy. That's not good." Said Len

"HEY! DON'T SAY IT LIKE ITS SOMETHING NORMAL!" I shouted

**The building started to rumble**

"We'd better get out of here…" said Luka

**Len quickly grabbed me and put me over his shoulder like a bag and put his arm around Luka**

"Shall we go?"

**Luka nodded timidly as a burst of water erupted from Len's feet and we flew out of the window.**

**The school collapsed into a pile of nothing**

"Wow… Just one attack did that?" asked Len

"Well, you did take out one of the main supports…" said Luka

**I struggled against Len's shoulder**

"STOP HOLDING ME LIKE A DEAD CARCASS!"

**Len and Luka laughed**

"HEY! DON'T LAUGH! YOU TOO LUKA!"

_I wish this moment could last forever…_

Boy was I wrong…


	5. The Fire That Burns The Heart

_**Fire That Burns the Heart**_

**Kaito, Len and I sat in the living room watching the TV,**

{The Honors Academy here was destroyed because one of the supporting pillars collapsed. The reason why it hasn't collapsed is not currently known. More information at 6}

**Kaito turned off the TV**

"Well, you two certainly had some fun at the school"

"Ummmm sorry dad"

**Len got up and stretched**

"Well, we did our work."

"Oh by the way Len. Why don't you have some free time tomorrow?"

"Don't we have school?" I asked

**Len and Kaito looked at each other and then back at me**

"Miku… how can you go to school when there is no school?" asked Len

"Well…."

**Kaito looked back at Len**

"You deserve to rest…"

**Len and I got up but Kaito stopped me.**

"Miku. Can I talk with you?"

"Yes father."

**Len walked back to his room and I sat down**

"Miku… I keep seeing you look at Len…"

**I put my fingers together**

"Well… ummm… I just…"

"You like him don't you?"

"Huh? Me? Like him?"

**Neru rushed into the room**

"Are you two talking about my son's love life?"

"…."

"Anyways. How do you feel about him Miku?" asked Neru

"I think he's really kind and gentle. He's sweet and strong…"

"So you like him" nodded Kaito

"…"

**Kaito looked down**

"I regret kicking him out of the family but maybe you can bring him back in"

**My face lit up**

"Y-you mean…"

"Marriage" nodded Neru.

_**Len's room**_

**I knocked on his door.**

"Ummm Len? Can I come in?" I asked

"Yea sure…"

**I walked into the room. It was a brightly lit room with yellow wallpaper**.

"Did you need something?"

"Well, since we're both off tomorrow, want to hang out?"

"Is this a date?"

**I blushed. **

_Me and Len on a date._

"N-no! It's not like that!"

**Len smiled**

"Miku… Why don't we call it one then?"

"Huh?"  
**Len walked up to me. He twirled my hair in between his fingers.**

"Miku… I always wanted to say this…"

"Len..."

**Our breaths were heavy. Our faces were only a centimeter apart.**

"Miku… I like you."

**Len moved in and kissed me. Len who couldn't make a fire made one inside of me. A raging blaze filled with emotions.**

**Len pulled away. His face was a bright red just like mine.**

"S-sorry Miku. I couldn't help myself… I liked you for so long… let's pretend it never happened.

**Len went over to his bed and sat down**

**I went over to Len and sat down on his lap facing him**

"Len… I don't want it to never happen. I like you too Len…"

**And with that I kissed him. I broke the kiss and turned away.**

"I can't pretend that It never happened Len." I softly touched my lips "Because it did."

**Len smiled and twirled my hair again**

"Miku… "

**We kissed each other with such emotion.**

**There was a loud knock at the door and Mikuo walked in. He was stunned by the scene he saw**

"M-Miku?"

**I quickly got up but Len held onto my arm and made me sit down on his lap. Len smiled gently. I built up my confidence and turned to Mikuo.**

"Is there something you need brother?"

"Miku… What are you doing?"

"I was kissing the person I like."

"Isn't it normal for a couple to do this?" asked Len

**My face lit up and happiness enveloped me**

_A couple…_

"But Miku! You can't possibly like this failure!"

**My happiness was quickly replaced with anger.**

"Don't call him a failure!" I screamed

"Miku… please calm down" said Len

"But Len! He called you a failure!"

"I don't care as long I'm with you."

**I turned away. My face was red like a cherry**

**Mikuo turned around in disgust**

"Wait til I tell father Miku."

**Mikuo then stormed out of the room**

"I think we made him mad." Observed Len

"You think?" I teased and gave him a quick kiss on the lips

**Len got up and stretched**

"Well, it's late. Time for bead."

**I looked around shyly **

"Len… now that we're a couple… can I sleep with you?"

**Len just looked at me**

"Sleep? Well, I don't mind."

**Len got into the covers and patted the spot next to him. I jumped into the bed and snuggled against Len**

"Good night Len."

"Good night Miku"

**With that, we slept and dreamt of each other.**


	6. 6 Years to Forever

_**6 Years to Forever**_

_**(End)**_

**Light entered the room through the windows. I slowly woke up and looked around**

_W-wait… this isn't my room…_

**I turned to my side and saw Len**

_Wait…why is Len here?_

**Len woke up and smiled at me**

"Morning Miku. How did you sleep?"

"W-wha?"

**I screamed on top of my lungs**

**Kaito, Neru, Meiko, and Mikuo rushed into the room and marveled at the scene**

**Kaito was the first to snap out of the trance.**

"What's wrong Miku?" asked Kaito

"I-I…"

"Wow… Our little Miku is growing up huh?" observed Meiko

**Neru nodded**

"Well done Len."

"LEN! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY SISTER? DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU WOULDN'T FALL IN LOVE WITH A HATSUNE?"

"Wait. How did you know I said that?" asked Len

"W-well…."

"You were eavesdropping?" asked Kaito

"You need to be punished" said Meiko

**She took Mikuo by the ear and pulled him along**

**Kaito turned to Len**

"Did you really say that?"

"Yes. But that was the past. I can't help myself from falling in love with Miku."

"Len…"

**Neru put her hands together**

"Well, shall we leave these two lovers alone?" asked Neru

"Yes. The morning is an important time for a young couple" agreed Kaito as he and Neru walked out of the room

"I'm sorry for what my father and Neru said" I said shyly

"I don't mind. They stated the truth."

"So we're really…"

"Lovers" said Len

"What happened last night?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Nope. I only remember that I fell asleep here…"

"With me…"

"Hmmm why can't I remember?"

"Cause you're an idiot"

"Hey!"

"But you're my idiot."

**I smiled**

"And you're my genius"

**Len and I shared a kiss **

Before I thought 6 years was a long time. But now, being here with Len, 6 years seem like nothing to the amount of time we would be together.


End file.
